moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover/Archive1
Reply Hi it's me, sassynut! Wondering if you've got any chicken wings on you. Sassynut (talk) 08:00, July 30, 2014 (UTC) We said to wait at least a month so you can re-open it at the end of the next week. Also, where is the rest of your Talk Page? You don't seem to have an archive for it. |''' '''| 18:04, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes, sorry about that. Of course you can create a RFR. You may also want to put the archive page into your Talk Archive box so it doesn't lead to a red link. |''' '''| 15:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Figures Hi, in case you didn't know I am currently 'incharge' of the updation of the figure series pages. Could you refrain from editing them, because any changes (that aren't mistakes) have to be made on all the pages in the set to keep them all the same. I've noticed you changing a word that doesn't really need to be changed, so please try not to make pointless edits in the future. Thanks, :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross']] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:44, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Supports Hi, In your RFR you can't just write: "Diana says she supports", she will have to add it herself and give a valid reason or ask an administrator to do it for her. Hope this helps :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't have to contain an argument, it just has to be the person whose vote it is leaving vote. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:49, June 23, 2014 (UTC) reply from face the fb lover I'm not sure if I am going to quit and come with Brandon xD Reply nothing from Face....... signature my new signature ! Edits Hey, Please do not change section names in item pages, they are all made to suit a specific theme, for easy comparison and easier editing. It's good that you reverted your edit, knowing it was wrong. Cheers. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:33, July 4, 2014 (UTC) You're invited! Just sayin Please do not edit the same thing as me when you see me going on edit spree. My method is having multiple pages open and do various stuff. I understand that you tried to help, but I just bump into "someone editted this" stuff. You help me most by finding something else to do. But thankss anyway. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:16, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey I have been on Moshi since I was 7, in August 2008 -- [[User:Mickyfickie|'Mickey]] ▪''' [[User_talk:Mickyfickie|'''Talk Page]] ▪''' ' 17:16, July 18, 2014 (UTC) The Moshi Wikians Hi, Just to say that I have just made the Moshi Wikians page. I have left it dull for the community to colour with some fab pictures, and decorate it the best they can. The Moshi Wikians - moshimonsters.wikia.com/wiki/The_Moshi_Wikians (Copy and paste me) Sassynut (talk) 16:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Reply I have nothing to do with that stuff, sorry. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:42, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:UOTM For now, it's still quite early for the September List. But when we are accepting users, I'll put you down on the list. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Sefelic]] ▪''' '''Summertime ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 13:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Whoopsy! Just saying, sorry for putting that whole Wurley-page-thing back. I thought I didn't press 'Save', so I put it back again, plus, I had a look on 'Recent Wiki Activity', and I couldn't see my edit on there, so I re-edited it. Sorry!